stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Wineland
Star Trek: Wineland is a forum-based role play crossover story form between the TV shows 24 and Star Trek. This sort of role play style is unique so far, since anyone can not just take part, but also pick an already existing character template and then, by getting possession of the user account on the forum, expanding the basic character and contributing to the missions directly. A second quite unique thing is the internationality of the board: The episodes (missions) are written just in English, all the rest is open for both German and English, the two most spoken an written languages in the Star Trek fandom. To make it easy for you to get what it is all about, the project founder is now quoted: This is a new project of mine, the first actually with no help from others. It's a forum-based roleplay ... yeah, I know what you might have in mind: "Oh no, not another of these boring Trek PBF RPG's!" Actually, it's not that sort of PBF. It's more than that. It's a crossover! Allow me to introduce the Star Trek: Wineland forum role play to you, the crossover project between "Twenty-Four" and "Star Trek". All you have as a template is the character names, their ranks and the departments they work in. All the rest is free to create for all of you! Wanna play the famous Jack Bauer? Or do you prefer the chief of security and executive officer Tony Almeida? Or ... maybe something more female and more attractive, such as the CO's daughter and flight control officer Kimberly Bauer? All more or less famous main characters of Twenty-Four have their roles on the USS Wineland, yet you have to define how they behave, what they do in their free time, how they are. There is a lot to explore and even more to create! STW plays in the time directly after "Star Trek: Nemesis". The Romulans are potential allies of the Federation and the Klingons don't seem to like that situation. The Borg, the Breen, the Cardassians and the Dominion survivors have to be seen as enemies. A possible ally however could be Species 8472. Why? USS Voyager has established positive contacts with Species 8472 in the Delta Quadrant a few years ago. All the rest is open to be put in! What ship will the USS Wineland be? What missions are they going to do, is it more combat style or more exploration style? Will there be a war soon, or will there be a paradise era coming up? You are in full control of the plot and the environment. You can do whatever you want to. Just enjoy it! And one last thing: The forum is international, please respect the German fellows and don't bug them if you don't understand everything they write. The missions are all in English language, but some off-topic stuff might be in German. The announcements normally are always in both German and English, so are most forum buttons. Forum Link: http://z10.invisionfree.com/Wineland - The board is using the latest edition of the vFusion modification, looks a lot more VBulletin like, yet it's still for free. ;)